


Affolante Altitude

by MissyLoup



Series: Abécédaire HPDM [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Tree Climbing, hpdm - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyLoup/pseuds/MissyLoup
Summary: Se retrouver au sommet des arbres quand on a peur des hauteurs, c'est toute une aventure. Heureusement, Draco est là pour l'aider. Une histoire de confiance, de désir, et de rapprochements où on surmonte nos peurs et succombe à nos envies. UA, Abécédaire HPDM.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Abécédaire HPDM [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617745
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Affolante Altitude

**Author's Note:**

> Voici la lettre A de mon Abécédaire. 26 lettres, 26 histoires, 26 façons différentes de foutre Harry dans les bras de Draco et vice versa. Chaque lettre aura sa propre publication. Tout se situera dans un univers alternatif sans magie (that’s my jam, baby). Des idées de thèmes pour l’histoire suivante? N’hésitez pas à partager avec moi.
> 
> C’est parti.

J’ignore comment je me suis laissé embarqué là-dedans, mais pourtant me voilà. Assis par terre au travers de plein d’inconnus alors que j’écoute le responsable nous expliquer la suite des choses. Ron, à ma droite, me lance des coups d’oeil fréquents en riant sans sa barbe. Je vais lui faire avaler son sourire, grand couillon. Dire qu’il a réussi à me convaincre, j’ai encore peine à y croire. Le responsable, à l’avant, nous fait signe de venir nous chercher chacun un harnais et un casque. Comme je ne bouge pas, Ron s’avance vers les bacs et attrape les miens au passage.

\- Je suis en train de voir ma vie défiler devant mes yeux, je lui dit en attrapant le casque qu’il me lance.

\- Arrête de faire ta chochotte, tu exagères, me répond Ron. Je suis certain que tu vas adorer. Je l’ai fait avec Hermione une fois, et elle m’en parle encore.

\- Ouais, parce qu’elle a encore des séquelles, c’est pour ça qu’elle t’en parle encore, je lui dit alors qu’il roule des yeux. Et puis de toute manière, elle, elle n’a pas le vertige. Moi oui!

\- Eh ben justement, c’est le temps d’affronter tes peurs!

Petit con, je suis certain qu’il changerait de discours si je le lâchais dans une piscine remplie d’araignées. Tous les autres autour ont déjà mis leur harnais et leur casque alors je me résigne à faire de même. J’ai déjà payé pour cette connerie de toute manière, alors je resserre les sangles en grognant assez fort pour exprimer mon mécontentement à tous ceux qui ont le malheur de m’entendre.

\- Après cette merde, on va au bar. Et mec, c’est toi qui paie.

Ron éclate de rire. Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Alors que j’enfonce le casque sur ma tête, je vois le petit groupe se diriger vers le sentier à l’orée du petit bois. Mon pouls s’accélère soudainement. Quoi, c’est déjà le temps d’y aller? Grand rouquin se tourne et me fait signe de le suivre. J’ai la gorge trop serrée pour pouvoir envoyer balader mon meilleur pote, alors je me contente de lui emboîter le pas. On dirait que les semelles de mes souliers pèsent une tonne.

On marche pendant de longues minutes le long du sentier. Ron me raconte ce qui nous attend mais tout ce que j’entends, ce sont les battements de mon coeur qui retentissent dans mes oreilles. Je ne l’avouerais pas à voix haute, mais je suis terrorisé. La dernière fois que j’ai été aussi nerveux, c’était… non en fait je ne m’en souviens même pas. C’est peut-être jamais arrivé.

\- Tu veux que je passe devant toi pour te montrer? Me demande Ron.

Je fais signe que oui. En ce moment, je ne fais pas trop confiance à ma voix pour lui répondre vocalement sans sonner comme un adolescent en pleine puberté.

On arrive au début du parcours. Parce que c’est bien ça que nous sommes venus faire. Un parcours d’aventure dans les arbres. Grimper à je-ne-sais-quelle-foutue-hauteur pour marcher sur des passerelles, d’un arbre à un autre, puis glisser le long de plusieurs tyroliennes.

Je. Veux. Mourir.

On fait la file afin de grimper dans le premier obstacle à tour de rôle. Comme prévu, Ron se place devant moi pour me montrer comment faire. Je suis tenté de le laisser grimper, puis de tourner les talons et de m’en aller en courant. Je ne peux pas croire que je m’apprête à faire ça. Derrière moi, il y a un mec blond qui semble très à l’aise dans son harnais, il discute avec un gars à la peau noir qui a lui aussi l’air d’être tout à fait dans son élément. Merde, des sportifs. Je vais sûrement les ralentir au max. S’ils doivent attendre après moi pour pouvoir passer, ils en ont pour des heures. Au pire je les laisserai passer à un moment dans l’aventure si j’en ai l’occasion. Non seulement j’ai la pression de devoir grimper dans ces foutus arbres, je n’ai pas envie d’avoir en plus la pression de devoir avancer plus rapidement pour ne pas ralentir des gens. J’espère qu’ils seront compréhensifs avec moi.

Je lève les yeux. Le premier obstacle est une immense échelle en bois qui s’élève vers le ciel. On s’avance. C’est le tour de Ron. Comme expliqué par le responsable au tout début, il agrippe un mousqueton attaché à la boucle de son harnais et l’accroche au fil de fer de sécurité de l’échelle.

\- N’oublie pas, mec. Tu as deux mousquetons, et il faut toujours qu’il y en ait au moins un sur la ligne de vie, en tout temps, il me dit en se retournant.

Puis il commence son ascension de l’échelle en s’accrochant chaque fois au nouveau point d’encrage avec ses mousquetons. Je le suis des yeux alors qu’il gravit les marches. Bordel, c’est si haut que juste de le regarder, je suis pris d’un vertige. Ron disparaît au sommet alors qu’il a atteint la première passerelle. C’est donc mon tour.

Les mains tremblantes, je décroche difficilement le premier mousqueton de mon harnais, tentant de chasser cette envie de partir en courant et de ne pas regarder en arrière. Allez, Harry. Habite un peu tes testicules, tu te transformes vraiment en tafiole, mon pauvre. Je prend un grand respire et j’accroche mon mousqueton à la ligne de vie.

\- Nerveux?

C’est le gars blond derrière moi.

\- Ouais.

\- C’est ta première fois?

\- Ça paraît tant que ça?

Il rit un peu. Je lui souris. Avec son pote, nous sommes les trois derniers du groupe.

\- Vous voulez passer devant? Je risque de vous ralentir au max. Je suis pas trop à l’aise de grimper comme ça.

Et c’est un euphémisme. Au même moment où Blondinet dit non, son pote répond oui.

\- Blaise, soit pas vache, on est pas si pressé!

\- Je suis pas vache, il le propose! Et puis la dernière fois, j’ai fait le parcours en 38 minutes. je voudrais essayer de battre mon record.

\- C’est bon, je dis. Passez devant, je ne le prend pas personnel. Au contraire, j’aime mieux, comme ça je pourrai prendre mon temps sans avoir trop de pression.

Le dit Blaise regarde son ami, l’air de dire ‘Allez, passons devant!’. Blondinet le regarde tout aussi intensément en faisant des allers-retours vers moi avec son regard. On dirait qu’ils discutent silencieusement, c’est fou ça.

\- Et laisser un novice tout seul derrière? Dit le blond. Blaise, passe devant, je vais rester derrière avec….

\- Harry.

\- Avec Harry. On se rejoint à la fin du parcours?

\- C’est bon. À plus tard, dude!

Je décroche mon mousqueton de la ligne de vie pour laisser passer Blaise. Il nous contourne moi et son ami, et s’accroche à ma place.

\- Trois, deux, un.. il dit en pianotant sur sa montre. C’est parti!

Et il se met à grimper à la vitesse de l’éclair, alternant les mousquetons sur le fil de fer, gravissant les marches comme le ferait Spiderman. Je suis bouche-bée. En un rien de temps, il est déjà rendu sur la passerelle au sommet puis il disparaît. Wow.

\- Wow. Je ne pourrai jamais grimper comme ça.

Je me tourne vers Blondinet. Il me regarde en souriant.

\- Et personne ne te le demande. Allez, accroche-toi, je te suis de près. Je vais te guider.

Je m’accroche à nouveau au fil de fer et dépose mes mains sur la marche devant moi en tremblant légèrement. Je ferme les yeux et essaie de calmer les battements de mon coeur qui ont reprit du rythme. Je peux difficilement reculer maintenant, surtout qu’une âme charitable m’a prise sous son aile, ça ne serait pas très gentil de le laisser en plan.

Mais suis-je vraiment gentil?

\- Ça va?

\- Ouais, donne moi une minute.

Ma minute se transforme en deux alors que je réussis à retrouver un semblant de contrôle sur ma nervosité. Bon. C’est maintenant ou jamais. Blondinet n’a toujours rien ajouté, attendant simplement que j’avance. Il doit regretter d’être resté derrière avec moi, maintenant.

Je soulève mon pied et le pose sur la première marche. Puis l’autre pied sur la suivante, et ainsi de suite. Pour l’instant, ça va. Comme je m’apprête à monter une nouvelle marche de l’échelle, je sens une résistance. Mon mousqueton tire sur mon harnais vers le bas. Je dois m’accrocher au nouveau point d’ancrage.

\- Agrippes-toi à la marche devant toi avec une main, et de l’autre main, décroche ton deuxième mousqueton. Tu l’accroches au deuxième point d’ancrage.

\- Okay.

Je m’exécute, les mains moites.

\- Super. Maintenant, tu prends ton premier mousqueton, et tu l’accroches au même endroit que l’autre.

Tout va bien, Harry. Respire. Tu es un grand garçon. Ça n’est que quelques marches. Ce sera bien pire rendu en haut de l’échelle…. Bordel, ce sera bien pire rendu en haut de l’échelle!!!!

\- Tu penses trop.Tu as déjà grimpé dans une échelle, je suis certain. Sauf que là, tu sur-analyses la chose et ça te bloque complètement. Sors de ta tête, et n’y pense plus. Ton corps connaît déjà les gestes nécessaires pour grimper.

Facile à dire, ça. Cela dit, j’essaie de faire comme il me conseille et de cesser de trop y penser. Le faire sans y penser, le faire sans y penser. Je continue d’alterner les marches et les mousquetons et soudainement je me rend compte que je suis rendu au sommet. Je m’ancre à la ligne de vie de la passerelle et je grimpe sur le palier avec mes genoux. Toujours accroupi, je jette un coup d’oeil autour de moi, geste que je regrette automatiquement.

Bordel. De. Merde. Nous sommes très haut dans les airs. Le palier fait le tour de l’arbre, et devant moi c’est le prochain obstacle. C’est un genre de pont suspendu.

\- Eh merde.

Un nouveau vertige me prend et je ferme les yeux le temps que ça passe. Je ne peux pas croire que je sois réellement en train de faire ça.

\- C’était pas si mal, non?

Mes yeux sont toujours fermés. Je suis paralysé. Je n’ai aucune idée comment je vais faire pour sortir de ce parcours. Mon corps refuse de bouger, même si c’était pour redescendre par où je suis venu. J’entends le son d’un mousqueton, et des piétinements. Le gars m’a rejoint sur le palier.

\- Tu crois pouvoir ouvrir les yeux? il me dit.

\- Je ne sais pas. J’ai le vertige.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu peux bien foutre dans cette aventure si tu as le vertige?! il répond.

Je l’entend rire un peu.

\- Allez, je suis là. Maintenant, il va falloir te remettre debout. Prends ma main.

J’ose ouvrir un peu les yeux et je le vois à côté de moi tout souriant. Sa main gauche s’agrippe à la ligne de vie qui fait le tour de l’arbre alors que sa main droite est tendue vers moi. Je m’étire un peu et je l’attrape. Il me tire vers le haut pour m’inciter à me lever.

\- Prend la ligne de vie avec ton autre main, comme moi. C’est ça. Fais confiance à ton harnais et tes mousquetons. Ils ne te laisseront pas tomber. C’est impossible. En autant que tu les accroches, ça c’est certain.

J’arrive à me relever et je lâche sa main pour tenir le câble de métal avec les deux miennes. Je respire un grand coup et je le regarde à nouveau. Il a les yeux bleus.

\- J’ai les jambes un peu .. euh… incertaines. Tu me donnes une minute?

Je suis conscient que ça m’a pris 10 minutes faire le premier obstacle, mais je ne peux vraiment pas aller plus vite. Je me fait une note mentale de bannir Ron de mon existence si j’arrive à sortir de là vivant.

\- Merde, Ron!  
\- Quoi?

\- Mon ami, le grand roux bien bâti, il va se demander où je suis! J’étais sensé le suivre.

\- Blaise va sûrement lui dire, ne t’en fais pas. On les retrouvera à la fin. Pour l’instant, on doit te faire finir ce parcours. Ou plutôt.. le commencer. On va faire le tour de l’arbre très doucement et on va aller s’accrocher à la ligne de vie du pont, d’accord?

\- D’accord.

J’ai la gorge serrée. Je sais que j’ai l’air d’un gamin effrayé en ce moment. J’ose à peine imaginer ce que ce mec doit penser de moi. Il a l’air tellement à l’aise, lui. Je ne lâche pas le câble d’une seule main, et je me met contourner le tronc pour aller de l’autre coté. Un peu trop vite à mon goût, nous sommes déjà rendu au deuxième obstacle.

\- Tu vois le câble, là?

Il me pointe le côté du pont.

\- Ouais.

J’arrive à m’étirer pour y transférer un de mes deux mousquetons. Puis le deuxième.

\- Je sais que c’est incroyablement cliché, mais ne regarde pas tes pieds. Regarde bien loin devant toi vers le deuxième palier. Tu vas y arriver.

Il me parle doucement. Je ne connaît même pas ce mec, mais il me met en confiance. Je hoche la tête et je me met à avancer, un pied devant l’autre. Le faire sans y penser, le faire sans y penser. C’est un peu difficile de le faire sans y penser, parce qu’au fur et à mesure de mes pas, le pont se balance sous mon poids. J’ai le coeur dans la gorge. Ne pas vomir, par pitié. Enfin j’atteins le deuxième palier et je m’y accroche comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je jette un coup d’oeil derrière moi et je vois mon camarade improvisé qui avance très sûr de lui sans aucune hésitation. Je l’emmerde un peu d’être aussi à l’aise. Il me rejoint le temps de le dire sur la deuxième passerelle. Il s’accroche au fil juste à côté de moi. Ses mousquetons s’entre-choquent aux miens.

\- Et bien, tu prends un peu d’assurance on dirait!  
\- C’est pas comme si j’avais le choix, n’est-ce pas?!

Il rit.

\- Non, ça c’est certain.

Au son de son rire, je me tourne pour le regarder dans les yeux. Un peu trop vite à mon goût. Un nouveau vertige me prend le corps. Je serre mes mains sur le câble si fort que mes jointures sont blanches.

\- Ça tourne un peu.

L’assurance que j’avais supposément prit vient de tomber en chute libre et vient de s’écraser violemment au pied de l’arbre. Je le sens qui bouge un peu et qui met sa main sur mon épaule. Ma peau est chaude au travers de mon t-shirt là où est sa main.

\- En passant, moi c’est Draco. Enchanté!

\- Tu seras sûrement moins enchanté quand ça fera deux heures que tu seras coincé avec moi dans ce foutu parcours.

\- Ne dit pas de bêtises, dit Draco en riant encore.

Il est vraiment très ricaneux et d’humeur positive. Ça me plaît.

\- Tu peux faire un truc pour moi, Draco?

\- Quoi?

\- Rappelle-moi de trucider Ron quand je serai sorti d’ici.

Il éclate de rire. Sa bonne humeur est très contagieuse. Je souris aussi, quoique moins franchement, parce que mine de rien je suis encore tétanisé d’être si haut dans les airs.

\- Je t’aiderai même à faire des plans pour assouvir ta vengeance. D’ici là, tu penses pouvoir faire le troisième obstacle?

Mon épaule est engourdie. Il n’a toujours pas retiré sa main.

\- Ouais.

Il m’incite à avancer et nous faisons le tour de l’arbre pour faire face à ce qui nous attend. Devant moi, il y a une genre de poutrelle en bois. La ligne de vie est suspendue dans les airs.

\- Ici, c’est un peu plus compliqué. Tu dois accrocher tes mousquetons en haut, et marcher en funambule sur la poutre. Tu peux t’accrocher au câble avec tes mains si tu veux.

Si je veux? Bien sûr que je veux! Il y a d’autres options??? J’ignore comment j’y arrive, mais un pied devant l’autre, je marche sur la poutrelle, à tâtons. Hors de question que je regarde en bas. Je me tiens fermement au câble et j’avance, les jambes molles. Ron, tu es vraiment un homme mort.

Comme je suis enfin sur la passerelle suivante, je me tourne pour regarder Draco. Il marche lentement mais sûrement sur la poutrelle, les bras en croix de chaque côté de son corps pour garder son équilibre. Ses mousquetons suivent derrière lui, ancrés à la ligne de vie. Il ne se tient même pas!!!

Il saute sur la plateforme comme un chat puis s’ancre à mes côtés. Voyant que je l’observe, et il se tourne vers moi et me fait un grand sourire du genre ‘tu vois, c’était facile’. Bien sûr….

Au fil des obstacles, je prend un peu d’assurance. Je ne suis toujours pas très sûr sur mes jambes, et il est toujours hors de question que je regarde en bas, mais ça va quand même un peu mieux. Draco m’explique à chaque fois comment passer d’un palier à un autre de façon sécuritaire. Il est hyper patient avec moi. Ça doit bien faire une heure qu’on est dans ce parcours et je ne l’ai toujours pas entendu s’impatienter.

J’ai les jambes qui brûlent. C’est vraiment du sport, cette aventure. Mes muscles de cuisses ne me remercieront pas demain matin.

\- Alors, Harry, tu es prêt? C’est le dernier obstacle avant la mi-parcours. Ensuite, on passe aux choses sérieuses.

\- Les choses sérieuses? C’était pas sérieux, pour toi, ça?

Il me sourit d’un air un peu diabolique et me pointe l’arbre de l’autre côté. Il y a une grande échelle qui monte encore plus haut, puis je vois…

\- Une tyrolienne?!

Merde, j’avais un peu oublié cet aspect de l’aventure.

\- Oui, mon cher! Mais d’abord, les bûches qui basculent! Met bien ton pied au centre sinon tu vas basculer et tomber.

Je le regarde, traumatisé.

\- Tomber?? Tu veux dire que je serai suspendu seulement par mon harnais?!

\- Ouais! Ça sonne pire que ça l’est réellement. C’est plutôt amusant d’être suspendu. Regarde.

Puis je le vois qui étire les jambes et lâche ses mains. Il est carrément assis dans le vide!!! Il est malade!!

\- À ton tour.

\- Quoi?!!

\- Vas-y, fais pareil toi aussi! Je te l’ai dit, tu peux faire confiance à ton harnais. Alors assieds-toi dedans, et lâches tes mains.

\- Non.

\- Lâches tes mains!

\- Non!

\- Harry!

\- Hors de question. Tu es malade.

Il était patient avec moi jusqu’à maintenant, pourquoi il me pousse à faire ça, il est con ou quoi?!

\- Harry, regarde-moi.

Je me tourne et le regarde dans les yeux. Il est toujours assis dans le vide, suspendu par ses mousquetons à la ligne de vie. J’ai presque le vertige de voir le vide derrière lui dans mon champ de vision. Il me dit :

\- Tu as pu me faire confiance, jusqu’ici, non?

Je hoche la tête. Il s’étire, agrippe le câble, et se redresse sur ses deux pieds, sur la passerelle. À nouveau debout à mes côtés.

\- Tu t’es rendu jusqu’ici en vie, n’est-ce pas?

Je fais signe que oui.

\- On s’apprête à faire les tyroliennes. Crois-moi, se suspendre dans le vide, immobile, c’est rien à côté de ce qui nous attend.

Je fixe mes mains, refermées sur le câble. Je sais qu’il a raison, mais j’ai pas envie de le faire. Je relève le regard vers lui. Il est un peu plus grand que moi. J’ignore pourquoi, mais il m’intimide tout à coup. Ses quelques centimètres de plus, sa proximité, son assurance, le fait que je sois coincé ici avec lui, l’altitude à laquelle nous nous trouvons. Le rouge me monte aux joues. Il me fixe très sérieusement. Il attend visiblement une réponse de ma part.

\- D’accord.

Je peux pas croire que je viens de dire ça. Clairement, ma réponse lui plaît. Il me tend sa main droite, que je prend, un peu hésitant. Il étire ses jambes vers l’arrière et s’assied dans son harnais. Je m’étire et je fais pareil, une main dans la sienne et l’autre toujours accrochée au fil de vie.

\- Maintenant, tu lâches ton autre main.

Je ne bouge pas. J’ai la trouille.

\- Harry.

Je le regarde dans les yeux. Je me déteste pour ça, mais je lui fait confiance. Il dit :

\- À trois. Un, deux, …

\- Trois!

Je lâche le câble et me retrouve suspendu dans les airs. En bas, les petits arbres sont si denses que je ne vois pas le sol. Mon coeur bât très fort dans ma poitrine et dans ma tête, et ma main serre très fort celle de Draco que je n’ai toujours pas lâché.

\- Fuck!!!!!

Draco me regarde d’un air très satisfait. Il me sourit. C’est plus fort que moi, mais je me met à rire. La sensation de flotter et la proximité de Draco me rendent léger. C’est foutrement grisant!

\- C’est génial, hein?! me dit-il.

\- J’arrive pas à croire que je fait ça!

Le vent souffle doucement, faisant bouger mes cheveux. Les poils se dressent sur ma nuque. Je n’ai pas froid mais j’ai la chair de poule. Un grand frisson me parcourt pourtant le corps.

\- C’est l’adrénaline. Y’a pas de drogue plus intense que celle-là! Blaise et moi on vient ici quelques fois par année, et chaque fois c’est pareil. On en ressort à la fois complètement vidés, et absolument revigorés. Quel paradoxe. Non mais regarde-moi ce paysage de fou!

Au loin, la montagne se dresse, recouverte d’un superbe manteau vert. Le contraste de la forêt avec le ciel bleu est à couper le souffle. C’est vraiment magnifique. Je me retourne vers Draco qui me fixe avec un petit sourire.

\- Alors, Tarzan, prêt pour la tyrolienne?

Je hoche la tête, incertain. Il s’étire et attrape la ligne de vie, je fais pareil, et on se redresse sur la plateforme. Je me rend compte que je n’ai toujours pas lâché sa main. Un peu embarrassé, je le libère. Ça doit bien faire cinq minutes que je la tient comme une petite collégienne, c’est pathétique. Mais il ne dit rien. Pour éviter d’avoir à le regarder, je contourne l’arbre et commence l’obstacle des bûches qui basculent. J’arrive à passer de l’autre côté sans tomber, ce qui me rend assez satisfait quand j’y pense. C’est difficile pour les mollets par contre, de tenir son équilibre comme ça. Je suis un peu épuisé.

Draco me rejoint à son tour sur le palier après avoir marché sur les bûches sans fausses notes. Devant moi, il y a une grande échelle – encore! - qui monte d’au moins 15 mètres supplémentaires. La passerelle d’en haut doit bien être à au moins 60 mètres d’altitude. Je veux bien avoir pris un peu d’assurance, mais il faut pas pousser non plus. À mes pieds, il y a une échelle qui redescend vers le sol. La sortie de mi-parcours. J’ai un choix à faire. Je prend l’échelle qui descend pour rejoindre le sol, ou je prend celle qui monte pour me lancer dans la tyrolienne.

Je suis perdu dans mon dilemme quand la voix de Blondinet retentit :

\- N’y pense même pas.

\- Quoi?

\- Tu t’es rendu jusqu’ici, c’est hors de question que tu abandonnes maintenant. Les tyroliennes, c’est la partie la plus amusante du parcours. La plus électrisante. Tu dois essayer ça.

\- Y’en a combien, au fait, des tyroliennes?

\- Y’en a sept.

J’avale ma salive avec difficulté.

\- Je vais t’ajouter à ma liste à trucider, j’espère que t’en es conscient.

\- Haha, ouais, ça me va!

Je commence la lente ascension de l’échelle vers la première tyrolienne. Ma nervosité – qui n’était jamais partie à cent pourcent, soyons honnête – revient d’un seul coup.

\- Cette prochaine plateforme, me crie Draco du bas de l’échelle, c’est la plus haute de tout le parcours. C’est le point culminant de l’aventure!

\- J’ai si hâte… je marmonne sarcastiquement.

Je sais que j’ai adoré m’asseoir dans le vide tout à l’heure, mais ça, c’est toute une autre _game_. On parle de se lancer dans le vide, en ne tenant à la vie que par un pauvre petit harnais. Et cette fois, Draco ne sera pas là pour me tenir la main.

Arrivé en haut de l’échelle, je m’ancre à la plateforme et m’y hisse avec difficulté. J’ai les jambes si molles que j’ai peine à me tenir debout. D’ici, on peut voir le stationnement où est garée la voiture de Ron. La tyrolienne s’étend devant moi jusqu’à un arbre beaucoup plus loin, et un peu plus bas. Le câble est tendu et semble interminable.

\- Ce truc doit faire au moins 200 mètres de long. Draco, je ne suis pas certain d’être capable de faire ça.

Le blondinet arrive en haut à son tour et s’installe près de moi sur la petite plateforme.

\- Nah. Ça fait 250 mètres en fait, selon leur site web.

\- J’ai repoussé beaucoup de limites personnelles aujourd’hui. Mais ça. Ça….

\- Harry, écoute, je sais que ça fout la trouille la première fois. Le plus dur, c’est de se jeter dans le vide. Après, je te jure, l’adrénaline embarque et tu t’amuses comme un fou.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Prends ton mousqueton à tyrolienne sur ton harnais. C’est ce gros truc-là.

Il me pointe le gros machin qui pend à ma droite depuis le début. Je le décroche. C’est un gros truc en métal et y’a des genre de petites roulettes par en dessous. Draco me le prend des mains.

\- Tu l’installes comme ça, comme disait le moniteur au début.

Les roulettes sont déposées par dessus le câble, et le métal pend de chaque côté. J’avoue avoir porté peu d’attentions au moniteur du début, ce que je regrette à présent.

\- Ensuite, tu prends ton premier mousqueton, et tu l’accroches dans ce trou-là, me dit-il en me pointant le bon endroit.

Je décroche mon premier mousqueton sans trop y penser et je l’installe comme il me dit de le faire.

\- Maintenant, reste plus qu’à mettre le deuxième, et tu es prêt.

Je sais ce que ça implique de décrocher mon deuxième mousqueton de la ligne de vie pour le mettre après ce machin. Ça veut dire que plus rien ne me raccroche à la passerelle et je peux tomber dans le vide sans que rien ne me retienne. Ça veut dire aussi que je glisserai le long de cette foutue tyrolienne jusqu’à l’autre côté.

Draco me regarde avec un sourire sympathisant. Il sait que j’ai la trouille. Tout à coup, on entend comme des bourdonnements derrière nous. Des voix.

\- C’est le groupe suivant qui nous rattrape, me dit Draco. Ils sont à deux-trois obstacles derrière. Tu as encore quelques minutes avant qu’ils ne soient là.

\- Je ne me sens pas bien.

Je regarde mes pieds. Ils sont au bord de la passerelle. Devant moi? Le vide. Ma tête tourne. Eh merde.

\- Transfères ton deuxième mousqueton, je te tiens! il me dit.

Puis je sens ses deux mains se poser sur ma taille. J’ai chaud. J’ai le vertige. Je veux sortir d’ici.

\- Okay, je lui répond.

Toujours en tenant la ligne de vie d’une main, je transfère mon deuxième mousqueton au truc en métal pour pouvoir glisser sur la tyrolienne. Ça y est. Je ne suis ancré qu’à ce long fil de métal, maintenant. Si mes pieds glissent, je décolle.

\- Alors, tu vas déposer tes mains sur tes mousquetons, juste ici. Ça va t’empêcher de tourner sur toi-même pendant la descente. Attention, ça va très vite. Au bout, il y a un grand tapis pour t’amortir si jamais tu arrives trop rapidement, alors pas de panique. Mais n’oublie surtout pas d’attraper ta ligne de vie à l’arrivée sinon tu repars dans l’autre sens. Tu comprends?

Je fais signe que oui. À vrai dire, j’ignore si je comprend. Tout ce que je vois pour l’instant, c’est la grande étendue d’arbres en dessous de moi. Ce vide hypnotisant et absolument affolant qui m’attend.

Je sens Draco se rapprocher de moi dans mon dos. Je l’entend doucement à mon oreille :  
  


\- Fais confiance à ton harnais, Harry. Il ne te laissera pas tomber.

J’entends le groupe derrière nous qui arrive à notre passerelle. Je ne peux pas attendre ici indéfiniment, je dois y aller. Je ferme les yeux, et je prend une grande inspiration.

\- Je.. je crois que c’est bon.

Mes doigts se resserrent sur les mousquetons. Mon coeur bat si fort, mon sang coule dans mes veines comme de la lave.

\- Je suis prêt, je dis.

Je sens les mains de Draco glisser sur ma taille et la quitter. Mais son corps est encore bien présent, presque collé à mon dos.

Il chuchote :

\- Harry. Surtout, ne ferme pas les yeux.

J’ouvre les paupières, et j’ignore quelle force m’habite, mais je me lance dans le vide. Mon coeur manque un battement dans ma poitrine et puis je le sens battre très fort. Le vent me souffle au visage. Ça va vite, ce machin. Très vite! Mais ce qui me frappe le plus, ça n’est pas la hauteur à laquelle je me trouve, où la vitesse à laquelle je me dirige de l’autre côté. Non. Ce qui me frappe le plus, c’est l’euphorie que je ressens. Et la vue. Quelle vue fantastique! J’ai l’impression que je vais foncer sur les arbres, mais je ne fais que glisser au travers. J’ai le sentiment de voler. C’est tout simplement incroyable!

Les secondes s’écoulent rapidement, et je me retrouve vite de l’autre côté de la tyrolienne. Je vois la passerelle qui s’approche dangereusement vite, et autour de l’arbre, tel que promis par Draco, il y a un grand matelas. Je lève les pieds pour atteindre la passerelle et BAM, je fonce dans le matelas bleu. J’attrape de justesse la ligne de vie de l’arbre pour éviter de repartir en sens inverse, et je me hisse sur la plateforme.

Je me dépêche à transférer mes mousquetons sur le nouveau câble et j’accroche le bidule à tyrolienne à ma ceinture. De l’autre côté, j’entends un grand cri d’allégresse au même moment où un bourdonnement s’échappe du câble. Draco vient de sauter dans le vide à son tour. Quelques secondes à peine suffisent pour qu’il me rejoigne, frappant à son tour le grand matelas bleu de son corps avant de s’accrocher au fil de métal. En deux enjambées, il se retrouve à mes côtés.

Ses cheveux sont ébouriffés, plaqués vers l’arrière par le vent de la descente. Ses yeux bleus brillent de mille feux et il affiche un énorme sourire.

\- Alors, c’était comment?À en voir ton visage, je dirais que c’était pas mal!

\- Ouais, je dis en riant. C’était pas mal. Pas mal du tout! C’était… c’était incroyable!!!! La vache!

Blondinet hausse un sourcil l’air de dire ‘je te l’avais bien dit’! Il a l’air content de lui. Heureux de la situation. J’ai une folle envie de passer ma main dans ses cheveux.

\- Il en reste six autres à descendre avant d’atteindre le sol! On remet ça?

\- Je veux bien!

\- Après toi, beau brun!

On passe la demi-heure qui suit à descendre les six tyroliennes suivantes. Chaque fois que je me lance dans le vide, je sens mon coeur rester sur la plateforme alors que mon corps glisse, suspendu sous le câble par mon harnais. Chaque fois, mon rythme cardiaque s’accélère, et chaque fois, j’arrive tout au bout avec un grand sourire, et les jambes ramollies.

J’arrive à la fin de la dernière tyrolienne. Je vois approcher la passerelle finale rapidement. Je suis un peu déçu de la voir, celle-là. Autant que je ne voulais pas commencer cette foutue aventure au départ, autant je sens la déception de la terminer déjà. Je m’accroche au fil de vie pour la dernière fois et je me retourne pour attendre Draco. Je le vois qui arrive rapidement lui aussi. Il rit de bon coeur à l’arrivée, alors qu’il me rejoint sur la plateforme.

\- J’ai l’impression que du feux coule dans mes veines, c’est fou!

\- Ça, me dit Draco, c’est l’adrénaline! Attention, c’est addictif!

\- Je veux bien te croire!

\- Fais gaffe, par contre. Le contre-coup d’un trop plein d’adrénaline, en général, c’est une fatigue extrême. Ce soir, take it easy.

\- Je tâcherai de m’en souvenir.

Alors qu’on s’avance sur la plateforme, il y a une petite échelle pour descendre. Nous ne sommes qu’à quelques mètres du sol. L’aventure se termine ici. Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas m’amuser autant aujourd’hui. Je suis étonné, surtout que j’ai passé la dernière heure et demie avec un parfait inconnu, et au lieu de penser à mon meilleur pote qui était loin devant, je ne pensais qu’au moment présent avec cet homme aux mains chaudes.

On arrive sur la terre ferme et je décroche mes mousquetons de la ligne de vie pour les accrocher à ma ceinture de harnais. Draco, derrière moi, fait pareil à son tour. Il me regarde en souriant. Pour la première fois, on peut être vraiment face à face sans avoir à tourner la tête ou à éviter un câble d’acier.

\- Merci Draco, pour aujourd’hui. J’apprécie le temps que tu as pris pour moi. Tout à l’heure, je croyais bien que j’allais faire demi-tour et que j’allais attendre Ron dans sa voiture. J’aurais jamais cru faire tout ça.

\- Pas de quoi, Harry. Je me suis beaucoup amusé avec toi. Et puis, ça fait changement que de faire le parcours avec Blaise. Il veut toujours se dépêcher et battre son record. Pas beaucoup de temps pour admirer la vue, si je veux arriver à le suivre.

On reprend le chemin du sentier, et j’ai soudainement conscience de mes jambes, endolories au possible. J’ai maaaaal!!!!

\- Ben merde alors, je fais un parcours de plus d’une heure, et ce qui m’achève, c’est le sentier pour revenir au parking? je dis en riant. C’est pathétique.

\- T’en fais pas, on passe tous par là la première fois.

Il met sa main dans mon dos et pousse légèrement vers l’avant pour m’inciter à continuer. On se remet en route, et je sens sa main qui ne quitte pas mon dos avant une bonne minute. Je me fais peut-être des histoires, mais j’ai l’impression qu’il me touche sans arrêt. Non pas que ça me déplaise, au contraire.

\- Tu disais venir souvent ici avec ton ami. Tu habites la région?

\- Oui, Blaise et moi on a un appart dans le quartier voisin. Ça fait quelques années qu’on y habite, maintenant. C’est un beau coin tranquille. Pas trop d’emmerdeurs, et le loyer est pas trop cher.

\- Je vois.

\- Et toi, tu viens du coin aussi?

\- J’habite à environ une heure d’ici. Avec Ron, on vient souvent dans le secteur pendant les week-ends pour se faire un resto, alors on s’est dit qu’on casserait un peu la routine cette fois-ci.

\- Tu ne regrettes pas ton choix, alors?

\- Pas du tout, je lui dit.

Je sens les muscles de mes cuisses brûler. J’ajoute en riant :

\- Même si en y pensant bien, je pense qu’on s’en tiendra au resto pour la semaine prochaine!

Draco rigole avec moi. Je l’aime bien ce mec. Il est sympathique, et très souriant. Ça me plaît vraiment beaucoup. Un peu avec rancœur, je vois le stationnement devant nous. Je suis heureux de pouvoir enfin m’asseoir, mais je suis déçu parce que c’est ici que nos routes se sépareront.

Plus loin, près de la cabane du moniteur, j’aperçois Ron assis à l’ombre à côté de Blaise, le pote de Draco. En nous voyant approcher, Ron se lève d’un bond.

\- Ben merde, Harry, j’ai bien cru que tu y avais laissé ta peau!! T’étais où??

Je foudroie mon ami du regard.

\- J’étais pétrifié, figure-toi! Dois-je te rappeler que j’ai le vertige!? J’ai bien cru que j’allais y laisser ma peau, moi aussi!

Ron a au moins le bon goût d’afficher un air coupable. Je le laisse mijoter un moment avant d’éclater de rire et de m’effondrer par terre. Je me couche au sol, sur le dos.

\- T’as de l’eau? je demande à Ron.

Il me lance sa bouteille. Je la vide d’un trait.

\- Beurk. Elle est tiède.

\- Elle était froide il y a une demie-heure, dit Blaise.

\- Alors, commence Draco, tu as battu ton record?

\- Aucune idée. J’ai rencontré Ron et j’ai oublié de mettre mon temps sur pause entre les obstacles. Alors impossible à savoir.

\- On va devoir revenir avant l’automne, ça veut dire, dit Draco.

\- Quel dommaaaage, répond son ami Blaise d’un air sarcastique.

Il y a un petit moment de silence.

\- Oh, euh, Ron, voici Draco. Draco, voici mon couillon de meilleur ami, Ron.

\- Enchanté, couillon-de-meilleur-ami-Ron.

Ron et Draco se serrent la main alors que Blaise s’approche de mon cadavre étendu sur le sol pour faire de même avec moi.

\- Hahaha, moi aussi! T’as entendu comment il m’appelle? continue Ron en regardant Blaise. Je t’avais bien dit que j’étais un être mal aimé.

\- Pauvre chaton, je dis.

Ron et Blaise continue de bavarder un moment en riant, alors que je me redresse pour m’asseoir. Draco, toujours debout, se rapproche de moi.

\- Ça va, tu vas survivre? il me lance en me tendant la main.

Je la regarde un moment avant de tourner mon regard vers lui. Je glisse ma main dans la sienne, et il me tire sur mes deux pieds. Je pense que je fantasme sur ses mains. Je le lâche prestement.

\- Ça ira mieux quand j’aurai bu un grand verre d’alcool. Froid, de préférence.

Un grand sourire naît sur le visage de Blondinet.

\- Je pense qu’on peut arranger ça. On connaît un bon resto dans le coin. Ça te dit?

Mon cœur accélère sensiblement à l’idée que nous n’aurons pas à nous séparer immédiatement.

\- C’est parfait, je répond.

\- Groupe? dit Draco. Resto time!

\- Oh ouais génial, je crève de faim. Ça fait des heures qu’on vous attend!

\- Mais oui, c’est ça.

\- C’est vrai! Blaise, il faut leur dire. On a été abandonnés comme deux pauvres orphelins, sur un banc hyper inconfortable.

\- Et sous un soleil plombant qui plus est, dit Blaise.

\- Ah oui, le soleil, bon point!

Ron continue de déblatérer ses bêtises alors qu’il suit Blaise jusqu’au parking. Les deux s’encouragent l’un l’autre en essayant de nous convaincre qu’ils font tellement pitié. Draco se tourne vers moi.

\- Ton pote a l’air sympa. Ils s’entendent bien, avec Blaise, on dirait!

Je regarde mon meilleur ami. C’est vrai qu’il a l’air de bien s’entendre avec lui. Je le vois qui fait de grandes simagrées en discutant de je-ne-sais-quoi. Blaise se marre. Je serais presque jaloux si je n’étais pas si obnubilé par la présence de Draco à mes côtés. On retire nos harnais, et Draco prend mon équipement pour aller les lancer dans le bac près de la cabane avec le sien. Je le mate du coin de l’œil. Bordel, faite que cet apollon soit gay, célibataire, et surtout, intéressé par ma personne.

On prend la route du parking à notre tour, en suivant Blaise et Ron de loin. Je vois Ron là-bas qui me fait coucou de la main, il me pointe ensuite du doigt sa voiture, me pointe son nouveau pote, et il me fait coucou de la main à nouveau. Je le vois disparaître dans l’habitacle, suivi de Blaise qui prend le siège passager. Son véhicule recule de son emplacement, et s’éloigne vers la rue, me laissant seul avec mon camarade d’aventure.

\- Ton ami vient de te planter là.

\- Merci, j’ai cru remarquer. Tu vas être coincé avec moi encore un moment, on dirait.

Draco ouvre une poche de son short, y plonge la main et sort un trousseau de clés. Avec un petit sourire en coin, il dit :

\- On dirait.

Je le suis jusqu’à ce que j’assume être sa voiture. Une compacte sport bleue métallique. On s’y installe. C’est relativement bien ordonnée. Du Pink Floyd joue dans les hauts-parleurs.

\- J’adore Wish you were here. Mon parrain l’écoutait non-stop quand j’étais enfant. Je pense que c’est un de mes albums favoris de tous les temps.

\- Bien d’accord avec ça. Ce sont des génies, ces mecs, dit Draco en démarrant le moteur. Même si entre toi et moi, certains de ces albums s’écoutent mieux en état avancé d’ébriété.

\- Défi accepté!

Il se tourne, hilare.

\- Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t’embarques, beau brun. Je suis peut-être sage et gentil dans le parcours, mais je suis bien plus sauvage quand on me parle de faire la fête!

Sauvage. J’ignore pourquoi, mais sa façon de le dire me fait rougir. J’en ai un peu marre de tourner couleur tomate chaque fois qu’il me parle ou me regarde un peu trop. C’est frustrant. Lui, il a l’air tellement en contrôle en tout temps.

Il étire son bras vers moi, je reste immobile. Il passe sa main par-dessus mes jambes pour atteindre la boîte à gants d’où il sort son téléphone portable. Je le vois pianoter un moment, puis il me dit :

\- Les gars sont en direction. Blaise connaît le chemin. On se retrouve là-bas dans 20 minutes.

Je hoche la tête et tourne mon regard vers la vitre alors que Draco s’engage sur le parking en direction de la route. Je suis un peu gêné. Je me rend compte que je suis assis dans la voiture d’un inconnu sur lequel je craque depuis près de deux heures, et que je ne sais absolument pas quel sujet aborder. J’admets que je suis un peu tache quand il s’agit d’hommes qui me plaisent. À mon grand désarroi.

On roule depuis quelques minutes déjà et j’ignore dans quelle direction nous allons. Le silence n’est pas pesant. L’album de Pink Floyd continue de jouer et je fredonne tranquillement la mélodie de Shine on you Crazy Diamond. J’ai conscience du bel homme blond près de moi qui me jette un regard rapide de temps à autre. Je n’ai aucune idée si c’est parce qu’il a quelque chose à me dire mais qu’il n’ose pas, ou bien parce qu’il est aussi étonné que moi d’être assis près d’un inconnu.

Quelques rues plus loin, il tourne sur une route moins fréquentée et il baisse un peu le son de la radio.

\- Alors.. avec Ron, ça fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez?

\- Oui. On a grandit ensemble, à l’école. J’étais tellement tout le temps fourré chez lui que ses parents m’ont installé un lit dans le coin de sa chambre. Et c’est un peu devenu ma chambre moi aussi.

\- Tu habitais avec lui et sa famille?

\- On peut dire ça. Officiellement, je vivais chez mon oncle et ma tante, mais officieusement, c’est chez les Weasleys que je passais le plus clair de mon temps. Et quand j’y pense, c’est encore assez vrai.

Dehors, le paysage continue de défiler. Ça fait un bon quart d’heure qu’on roule. On devrait arriver au restaurant sous peu.

\- Et tu habites avec Ron, maintenant?

\- Non, moi je vis seul. Lui vit avec sa copine. Mais on retourne chez ses parents souvent pour les repas. Ses frères et sa sœur, plus personne n’y vit, mais pourtant on s’y retrouve tous pour manger. Je la considère un peu comme ma propre mère. Et je pense bien qu’elle me considère comme son septième fils elle aussi.

\- Attend, t’as dit septième fils?! demande Draco d’un ton étonné. Ils sont combien dans cette famille?

\- Sept enfants. Enfin, huit si on me compte.

\- Je n’ai pas de frères et sœurs, je me demande ce que ça fait.

Je ne sais pas quoi ajouter. D’une part, je m’en veux d’en avoir dit autant, ça ne doit pas être très intéressant d’apprendre plein de détails comme ça sur moi. Mais c’est si facile de parler avec lui. Et dire que je suis encore ajeun. Je crains un peu des choses que je pourrais avoir si j’avais un petit coup dans le nez.

D’autre part, je ne m’en veux pas. Il est si posé et zen, il a une belle écoute. J’adore mon meilleur ami, mais il a tendance à remplir les silences plutôt qu’à les vivre, et ça peut parfois être agaçant. Cet homme, à mes côtés, me donne l’impression que c’est ok de prendre son temps. J’avais cette même impression plus tôt, dans le parcours, quand je passais d’un obstacle à un autre.

\- Et toi? je demande.

\- Moi quoi?

\- Toi et Blaise?

\- On s’est rencontré à l’université. On avait quelques cours en commun et ça n’a pas pris beaucoup de temps pour qu’on devienne amis. En sortant de l’école avec notre diplôme, on s’est installé ensemble pour économiser sur le loyer, et j’imagine que ça a plutôt bien marché parce que ça fait 4 ans qu’on vit ensemble dans cet appart.

\- Et tu as étudié en quoi?

\- J’ai une Maîtrise en Criminologie. Blaise a sa Maîtrise en Psychologie.

\- Wow.

Et encore une fois, je me sens intimidé. Je gagne très bien ma vie, mais le domaine est très différent. Beaucoup moins calculé. Et je n’ai pas de maîtrise, moi.

\- Tu travailles dans ton domaine?

\- Depuis peu, je travaille à la Commission des libérations conditionnelles. Longue histoire courte, j’analyse des détenus et j’évalue s’ils représentent un risque pour la société.

\- C’est vraiment fascinant!

\- Ça l’est, dit Draco en souriant. Et toi, quel est ton domaine?

\- Oh c’est beaucoup moins intéressant. Je suis peintre.

On arrive au restaurant. Il se gare dans un emplacement vide et se tourne vers moi en fermant le moteur.

– Peintre? C’est intéressant, ça! Est-ce que tu vis de ton art?

\- Ah, ça c’est la question à un million de dollars.

Bien sûr que je vis de mon art, mais j’aime pas trop en parler. Ça me rend mal à l’aise. Comme si j’avais besoin d’une raison supplémentaire pour l’être. Il m’observe et attend que je développe sur la question.

\- Tu es très mystérieux, beau brun. Ça me plaît beaucoup.

J’avale difficilement ma salive. J’ai la gorge serrée. La façon dont il me regarde laisse peu de place à l’interprétation. Je tente un sourire en espérant que ça n’ait pas trop l’air d’une grimace, et je descend de sa voiture.

On entre dans le resto et je vois au fond de la salle près du bar mon grand rouquin qui discute avec Blaise assis à ses côtés. La salle à manger a un air assez industriel avec de grosses tables massives et des luminaires en gros tuyaux de cuivre. L’ambiance est chaude et tamisée. Du jazz joue doucement. J’aime déjà cet endroit.

Je prend place en face de Ron alors que Draco s’assoit à mes côtés. Je croise les doigts pour que mes joues arrêtent bientôt de chauffer. Mais si j’en croit au pichet de bière déposé sur la table, et les quatre verres plein, j’ai de sérieux doutes.

\- Harry!!!!!!

\- Hey, les gars! je dis. Vous voilà! C’était sympa de m’abandonner sur le parking tout à l’heure, j’apprécie beaucoup, Ron.

\- Ah, mais de rien, Ryry! On s’est dit que si tu avais survécu à ton aventure avec Draco, tu pouvais bien survivre à un p’tit tour de bagnole!

\- Ça sent bon ici, je dis pour changer de sujet.

Blaise me tend un menu.

\- Ouais, ils sont réputés pour leurs fameuses pizzas au four à bois et leur bière de micro-brasserie, me dit le grand noir. On s’est permis de commander un pichet pour le groupe. Et si ça vous dit, on pourrait se commander une grande pizza aussi!?

Je lis le menu en diagonal. Des nachos, des frites, des assiettes de poulet, des burgers, et des pizzas.

\- Ça va pour moi, tant qu’il n’y a pas d’olives.

\- Et pas de ces saletés de pizzas aux ananas, ajoute Ron.

Blaise et Draco se regarde.

\- Pizza au poulet sauce spéciale? dit le blond.

\- Ah ouais, définitivement. Pizza au poulet sauce spéciale. Avec des frites, cela va sans dire.

Blaise lève une main pour attirer l’attention du serveur et commande le souper pour nous.

\- C’est très chouette ici, dis Ron. Je devrais emmener Hermione ici un de ces quatre.

\- C’est ta copine? demande Draco.

\- Ouais. C’est toujours la première à vouloir essayer de nouveaux endroits. Je suis sûr qu’elle se plairait ici.

\- Alors, commence Blaise, Harry. Ron m’a un peu parlé de toi.

Je me tourne vivement vers Ron et le fixe d’un regard accusateur. Oh par pitié, ne me dit pas qu’il s’est ouvert la gueule.

\- Et qu’est-ce qu’il t’a raconté de bon? je questionne sans lâcher mon ami des yeux, une boule dans la gorge.

\- Il disait que tu as brisé le cœur de sa petite sœur il y a plusieurs années parce que tu as refusé de sortir avec elle!

Un poids fantôme de mille livres quitte mes épaules. Petit con de roux! J’ai eut chaud! J’ai vraiment cru qu’il avait abordé le sujet Tabou, avec un T majuscule s’il-vous-plaît.

\- Haha, en effet. Maintenant on en rit, mais disons que l’ambiance était assez à couper au couteau ce jour-là.

Blaise se penche vers l’avant et pose son menton dans sa paume l’air de dire ‘dis m’en plus!’.

\- Ça faisait quelques années qu’elle craquait pour moi, je le savais bien. J’imagine que de vivre sous son toit et de me voir aussi souvent y était pour quelque chose. J’ai croisé les doigts pour qu’aux fils des années, elle se trouve quelqu’un d’autre pour que je n’aie pas à lui briser le cœur, ou bien qu’elle finisse par me voir comme un frère mais…

\- Ah ben merde, dit Blaise. Tu la trouves pas jolie, la sœur de Ron?

Ron se marre. Je lui donne un coup de pied sous la table.

\- Pas mon genre, disons.

Draco, qui écoute depuis le début en buvant sa bière pose finalement son verre.

\- Et ton genre, c’est quoi exactement?

Je passe à deux doigts de m’étouffer avec ma salive. Je prend mon verre à mon tour, et cale la moitié d’un coup. Je prie silencieusement que Ron me sorte de là, mais il n’a même pas conscience de mon malaise. Pendant que je me noies dans ma bière, la conversation reprend de plus belle, mais Draco ne me lâche pas des yeux. Il va me liquéfier sur place avec ses yeux bleus. J’ai chaud, j’en peux plus. Et dire que le repas commence à peine…

\- Euh, c’est compliqué.

En général je ne suis pas super embarrassé en présence d’un homme, même s’il me plaît, mais il y a quelque chose chez lui qui m’intimide. Et qui m’allume comme c’est pas possible. Et ce quelque chose, je n’arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

La serveuse passe pour déposer sur la table un support à réchaud pour la pizza, avec une petite bougie en dessous, ainsi que des couteaux à dents pour chacun de nous.

\- Oh hey, Harry, j’ai une bonne idée! Et si on se commandait des shooters pour fêter ton tout premier parcours d’aventure réussi avec succès!?

Je suis épuisé, je n’ai pas mangé depuis des heures, et un peu d’alcool va sûrement m’assommer assez rapidement :

\- Ron, c’est une excellente idée! je dis.

L’alcool a tendance à me dénouer un peu. Je crains ce que je pourrais dire à Draco, mais au final, je risque de ne jamais le revoir de toute manière, alors aussi bien boire un peu de courage liquide!

\- Je m’en occupe!

Plutôt que d’attendre le retour de la serveuse, je décide d’aller les chercher directement au bar et je me lève prestement. Ça me donnera un peu de temps pour me remettre du petit malaise que je viens de vivre. Je suis certain que je suis le seul à l’avoir vécu, mais c’était quand même une situation assez inconfortable. J’aimerais avoir la répartie de Seamus, parfois. Il se serait sorti de cette situation en deux temps trois mouvements si ça avait été lui.

Le bar n’est qu’à quelques mètres de notre table alors j’entends le trio discuter ensemble sans vraiment les entendre. Les coudes sur le comptoir, je me plante le front dans les paumes, regrettant presque de ne pas être assis en attendant que la barmaid s’occupe de moi. Promis, je ne ferai pas de sport pour le reste du mois. J’ai atteint mon quota! Enfin la femme derrière le bar termine avec un autre client et s’approche de moi.

\- Qu’est-ce que je peux vous servir?

Je paye à la barmaid ce que je lui ai commandé et reviens à la table avec 4 shots.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est? demande Draco.

Ron qui s’est étiré pour prendre son shot l’approche de son nez.

\- Jagër? Harry, vraiment?

\- Quoi, c’est quoi le problème avec du Jagër? J’veux dire, à par le goût, ajoute Blaise en souriant.

\- Je ne bois pas très souvent, mais quand je décide de m’amuser….

\- Y’a souvent du Jagër d’impliqué, fini Ron.

Le souvenir d’une soirée avec Seamus où nous avons chanté Dancing Queen pendant près d’une demi-heure me revient en tête. Draco s’étire et prend son shot, et je donne le sien à Blaise. Ron prend la parole :

\- À Harry, pour avoir surmonter sa peur des hauteurs en complétant le parcours avec succès!

\- À Harry! dit Blaise.

Je sens une main dans mon dos et je me tourne vers Draco qui a mis sa paume entre mes deux omoplates.

\- À Harry, dit-il doucement.

Je jure que si cet homme à côté de moi n’est pas gay, alors je dois vraiment faire réajuster mon radar. Parce que ça, c’est pas juste une main dans le dos. Non. Ça, c’est de la drague pure et dure, et juste de penser que oui, cet apollon blond est vraiment intéressé par moi, je suis à deux doigts de bander.

\- Raise ‘em high! j’ajoute avant de lever la tête et d’avaler l’alcool d’un trait.

Le goût me fait grimacer et je chasse le goût d’épices avec une gorgée de bière. Je sens à contre coeur la main de Draco glisser sur mon épaule pour ensuite rejoindre sa sœur sur la table. Dans ma tête, mes méninges fonctionnent à toute allure. J’essaie de penser à une façon de lui montrer que je suis intéressé, mais je ne suis pas très bon pour ça. Si jamais le repas se termine et qu’on prend chacun nos chemins, je lui demanderai son numéro de téléphone. Ouais, bon plan.

La serveuse arrive avec la pizza et un panier de frites à l’odeur absolument exquise. Elle dépose la plaque à pizza sur le réchaud et commence la distribution des pointes. Je n’avais pas réalisé à quel point j’étais affamé avant de voir cette perfection culinaire. On attaque enfin notre repas alors que Ron discute de la dernière nouveauté à la boutique de ses frères. J’écoute d’une oreille distraite tout en mangeant mon assiette. Je repense à l’allégresse que j’ai ressenti en me lançant dans le vide lors des tyroliennes et je n’en reviens pas que j’aie eut le courage de faire ça. D’un sens, oui j’ai été courageux, mais je dois beaucoup à Draco qui m’a aidé à surmonter tout ça.

Blaise pose des questions à propos des jumeaux et de leur boutique. Je l’entend à moitié. Je suis claqué. Je vais m’écrouler dans le lit ce soir.

\- Ça va, Harry? me demande Draco en se tournant vers moi. Tu as l’air ailleurs.

\- Ouais, désolé. Je suis un peu sur le cul. Autant mentalement que physiquement. C’était très demandant comme après-midi.

\- Une bonne nuit de sommeil te fera le plus grand bien.

\- C’est exactement ce que j’étais en train de me dire.

\- Oh et un bon verre de bière aussi, ajoute t’il en remplissant mon verre avec le pichet. C’est bien ce que tu vais demandé, n’est-ce pas?

Je hoche la tête, prend mon verre et l’incline vers lui :

\- Je sais que je te l’ai déjà dit, mais merci, Draco. Tu m’as beaucoup aidé tout à l’heure. Je te suis reconnaissant de m’avoir poussé à dépasser mes limites.

\- Pas de quoi, il dit en cognant son verre contre le mien.

\- Je t’en dois une, je dis.

\- D’accord. Je vais essayer de penser à un truc que tu pourrais faire pour me repayer, alors.

Ses yeux bleus me fixent, et je déglutis avec difficulté. Bordel, je me sens vraiment comme un adolescent en pleine puberté. Un regard un peu suggestif, et j’en perd mes moyens. Je suis pathétique.

\- Je… laisse moi savoir quand tu sais.

J’essaie d’enterrer ma gêne dans ma pointe de pizza.

\- Harry est co-propriétaire en fait, c’est plutôt génial!

\- Ah oui? dit Blaise en me regardant. C’est là que tu travailles?

Je comprend que Ron s’est ouvert la gueule et qu’il parle de la boutique.

\- Non, je ne fais que donner mon avis de temps en temps.

\- Tu rigoles, Harry, tu es la seule raison pour laquelle les jumeaux ont pu ouvrir. Figurez-vous…

\- Ron…  
-… que les jumeaux n’avaient pas assez…

\- Ron!

-… de fonds pour le prêt de la caisse. Un magasin c’est quand même dispendieux….

\- Ron!!

\- … et que Harry ici présent à donné…

\- RON C’EST BON. C’est bon! On a compris. J’ai aidé un peu les jumeaux, passons à autre chose ok? Merci.

La vérité, c’est que je n’ai pas juste «aidé un peu les jumeaux»; j’ai carrément financé toute l’affaire. Mais je déteste discuter de ça. Je n’avais pas besoin de cet argent, Fred et George si, alors les maths étaient faciles. En situation inverse, ils auraient fait exactement la même chose pour moi. J’en suis convaincu.

Y’a un petit malaise à la table. Je ne voulais pas hausser le ton comme ça, mais honnêtement c’est un des trois sujets que je n’aime pas qu’on aborde, et Ron le sait très bien.

\- Désolé, je voulais pas être bête comme ça. C’est juste que ça me met inconfortable toute cette histoire, d’accord?

\- Désolé, mec. Je voulais pas te mettre mal à l’aise.

\- Non Ron, ça va, c’est bon. Alors... Cette pizza est vraiment géniale!

Le silence se poursuit quelques secondes à table. Puis Blaise pouffe de rire :

\- C’est comme ça que tu changes de sujet? Hahaha!

Je vide mon verre d’une gorgée et retient un rot.

\- Exactement!

**Author's Note:**

> J’aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. J’ai beaucoup aimé la rencontre dans un lieu inhabituel. J’ai déjà visité un parcours d’aventure de ce genre et c’est vrai que notre cœur fait mille et un bonds dans notre poitrine. Je trouvais ça très représentatif de notre couple favori, parfait pour commencer cette série!
> 
> Le prochain chapitre sera publié dans quelques jours. Une semaine tout au plus.
> 
> Je vous rappelle que cette fanfic fait partie de la série Abécédaire HPDM axée sur le couple Draco/Harry. Autant de lettres de l’alphabet que de façon de les mettre en ménage. Plus de détails à propos de cette série sur mon profil!
> 
> Également, je recherche un thème de deux mots commençant tous les deux par la lettre B pour la prochaine fic, donc si vous avez une idée, faites moi savoir! Vous la retrouvez, lorsqu’elle sera écrite, sous une nouvelle fiche via mon profil.
> 
> À bientôt,  
> Missy-Loup xx


End file.
